


A Death in the Family

by fangirlforeverything



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlforeverything/pseuds/fangirlforeverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family has nothing to do with blood. </p>
<p>A look into Sara and Felicity's friendship with the reunion scene between them that we deserved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Death in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know, this isn't Let's Escape but honestly I saw this text post   
> (http://bloodybellarke.tumblr.com/post/135941933302) and I couldn't help myself.
> 
> So enjoy!

Felicity never had a lot of girl friends. As a child, she had her nose in books to connect with people in her age. She was far too different for the girls her age.

College came and went with a few basic friendships with girls. Felicity had mostly spent her time with Cooper and his friends so most of her friendly interactions with girls were with one of her friend’s girlfriends.

Starling City and her low level I.T. job had took up her free time and left her with no real friends.

That was until she found Oliver shot and bleeding in the back of her car. From that point on she gained two new friends. Around the time Oliver had come back from the island—the second time—her friendship with Dig had become more like a brother and sister, and well her friendship with Oliver had shifted into something else.

When Felicity met Sara Lance for the first time, she was admittedly nervous. Felicity had a hard time connecting with women in general, let alone a woman that was the beautiful ex of Oliver’s. She was positive that Sara and she would never be more then acquaintances.

Imagine her surprise when Sara upon first meeting her had smiled and called her cute.

From then on, Felicity and Sara began a tentative friendship which seemed to grow every time the lady assassin made an appearance. The two bonded over making fun of Oliver’s broodiness and a mutual love of Chinese takeout.

Sara’s joining the team on a permeant basis seemed like a great thing. Felicity considered Sara her first girlfriend and was ready for their friendship to grow even more.

Felicity was unprepared for her feelings of inadequacy and jealousy that were brought on by Sara being her amazing self and rekindling her former romance with Oliver.

She felt bad for feeling this way, but no matter how many times she told herself she was being silly, Felicity still couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being replaced.

After being shot and having Oliver assure her of her place on the team, Sara had offered to bring her home and stay with her. Their friendship had taken a hit from Felicity’s self-esteem issues and saving it needed more than just taking a bullet for her. Felicity told the woman about all the things she had been feeling—well not her feelings towards Oliver because hello that would be weird.

That night had sent their friendship right into sister area.

When Sara had returned to the League, Felicity had missed her. The two had kept in contact of course, through emails and one frantic phone call after Felicity had been kidnapped.

Felicity had been telling the truth when she told Ray that she needed some days off due to a death in the family.

Grieving for Sara wasn’t easy. Not only was terrible at letting people go (see the four years she spent waiting for her father to come back), but she didn’t feel comfortable grieving openly for Sara when they were only friends. Oliver and Laurel deserved to grieve more than her.

Sara’s death had made it even harder for Felicity to make friends with girls, not for lack of trying.

She had tried with Laurel. After Felicity finally accepted Oliver’s death, she had went to the woman to cry. Felicity had tried extra hard with Thea. When Oliver had sacrificed himself to save his sister, she spent two weeks in the loft helping the girl and trying to connect with her.

Her friendships with the two had never felt as easy as her and Sara’s.

On her and Oliver trip, it was for Felicity to forget about missing Sara, but when they came back and Felicity had time to bond more with the other girls of Team Arrow, it was harder not to think about the lady assassin.

When Laurel had brought Sara back from the dead, Felicity had wanted to cry. Her friend was alive, but yet she wasn’t. Bloodlust Sara was nothing like the woman she had known. But Felicity wasn’t her sister and didn’t know her since birth so she waited in the background and comforted Oliver and Thea.

Which brought her to now, standing around Sara’s body with the rest of the team as a magical man that Oliver knew from the island—because of course he did—successfully brought Sara’s soul back.

Felicity stood next to Thea with Oliver holding her close to him.

“Sara!” Laurel exclaimed, as the woman in question blinked her eyes open. The Lance family fell to the ground and embraced her. Felicity couldn’t help but smile at their reunion.

For several minutes, the family held onto each other. When they finally separated, Thea ran forward to throw herself on top of Sara.

“I’m so sorry Sara.” Thea cried. The team watched as Sara held the youngest Queen and comforted her.

“It’s ok.” Sara mumbled, the first words she had said since her resurrection.

Dig stepped forward to help Sara to her feet. He gave her a smile and pulled her in for a quick hug before putting an arm around Thea and letting her silently cry into his shoulder.

Oliver had let of Felicity to step forward and embrace Sara. Felicity stood back and watched on, completely happy that her friend was back. She could hear the faint whisperings of Oliver before he pulled back with a smile on his face.

Laurel put her coat around Sara’s shoulder and started to usher her towards the exit with the help of her father.

“Wait. There’s someone else I have to say hi to.” With that, Sara turned around and slowly walked towards her before embracing her.

Felicity melted into the hug and cried happy tears into Sara’s shoulder. She could feel the confusion of her teammates, but at that moment she didn’t really care.

“I missed you.” Felicity mumbled out. “No one to complain about Oliver’s moodiness with.”

Sara let out a huff of laughter. She gave Felicity an extra hard squeeze for a second and then let her go.

“What a tragedy.” Sara sarcastically said.

At that moment. Oliver came up behind Felicity and put an arm around her should. He pulled her close. Sara didn’t seem surprised but raised her eyebrow as if asking for the details.

“Later.” Felicity sighed with a roll of her eyes. Laurel came up and pulled Sara away.

 Felicity watched as her newly resurrected friend left with her family.

_Well some of her family._ Felicity thought as she sighed into Oliver’s side and he rubbed her back. _After all family isn’t just about blood._


End file.
